1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to amusement devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an amusement device and a method for conducting a game wherein the player must properly demonstrate a skill in order to advance to a subsequent round of play. The determination of whether the player has properly demonstrated the skill is determined by the statistically correct play.
2. Background Information
Many people are entertained by the excitement of games such as blackjack, poker, backgammon, and other such games where the player must make a decision during the game that influence the outcome of the game. Although one part of the appeal of these games is the possibility of winning a prize, another part of the appeal of these games is the pleasure one derives from playing the act of playing the games as evidenced by the numerous people who play them for fun. Many games, such as blackjack, baccarat, poker, backgammon, and the like, have rules and numerical odds that define the next best play for any player. The player has the best chance at a favorable outcome if he plays by these odds. When playing for fun or for stakes, most players will, however, gamble—or play by “instinct”—even if they logically know that such play increases the likelihood they will fail over time. Although this type of play can lend fun to the game and increase enjoyment, it significantly decreases the player's ability to win the game over time.
Many local governments use gambling laws to restrict the play of casino games for stakes. Commonly, a casino game may be played for the entertainment that the game itself provides, but play of such games is prohibited when coupled with stakes. Under many gambling laws, however, it is permissible to award a cash prize to a winner of a game requiring skill, such as a basketball free-throw shooting contest, a pool shooting contest, or a dart throwing contest. Similarly, many local governments permit a cash prize to be awarded to a winner of a game requiring mental skill, such as a trivia contest. Thus, it appears that it is not the award of cash prizes that most local communities find needs to be restricted, but rather the potential for abuse when a cash prize is awarded for success in a game of chance.
As the success of numerous casinos indicates, entertainments that combine the games with the excitement of cash prizes are of great entertainment value to many people. The problem has been to develop a form of entertainment that combines both types of excitement while protecting the concerns of local governments by refraining from the award of cash prizes for success in a game of chance.